The instant invention is the subject matter of Disclosure Document No.: 331369, filed in the PTO on May 24, 1993, and it is respectfully requested that this document be retained beyond the two-year period so that it may be relied upon as evidence of conception of the invention during the prosecution phase of this application, should the need arise.
The invention relates to a turntable mixer method and apparatus, more particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for mixing a sample at timed intervals.
In certain applications, it is desirable to have precise control over the mixing of the sample.
Conventional mixers, such as magnetic stirrers manufactured by the Cole-Parmer Instrument Company of Chicago, merely allow a user to control the speed of the mixing. They do not allow more precise control over the mixing cycle.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or to general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.